A phantomhivian assignment
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: My teacher made the entire class do a 1000 word essay each on any company in the world, and how they became internationally famous, so i went to bullshit about kuroshitsuji, no flames please, this is 75% not related to the anime. -one shot


In the early few years of the Phantomhive's first entry into business, starting as a small local company, it progressed into a world class industry during the industrial revolution, with machinery and cheap labour now available, the Phantomhive business soon became famous worldwide for its high quality goods created by master craftsman and workers and for its rapid growth to success from a local company.

During the ownership of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, a policy was implemented within the company to improve hygiene and cleanliness within the company as it expanded into the food industry making, delicious and well loved candy and cakes. And by improving cleanliness the couple hoped it would increase work production rates believing in the motto "A happy worker is a productive worker" which led to sky rocketing production rates unseen by any other companies in England at the time, becoming a popular trend as more workers left rival competitor's businesses for the Phantomhive one's due to the attractive working condition, which made the Phantomhive the top company within the entire England and a large part of the western world.

One of the first hygienic and cleanliness policies implemented by the Phantomhive was to provide soap and clean filtered water in the factories toilets, this prevented any food poisoning for the food products made and also increased the health care of the workers in each factory, with less work leaves taken due to illnesses, the Phantomhive workers could earn more, and the business would earn more, as it was a mutual benefit, the Phantomhive gained much from this policy, as it was one of the only 99.9 % guaranteed cleanliness of products at that time this made it gain popularity with over concerned citizens and consumers of the product. Therefore the soap and clean filtered water policy was a successful policy which led to the Phantomhive's business success.

Another policy implemented by the Phantomhive couple was subsidised vaccination, the word subsidised, made it gain popularity once again as it provided protection against the more common illnesses as many died from small illnesses such as colds due to lack of money to afford medical fees. While in actual fact the Phantomhive took 5% out of the worker's salary to afford the vaccination, as many workers were desperate for medical protection few noticed the small reduction in salary, and as the income of the business increased, the 5% was easily gained back with the occasional salary bonuses given by the business. With less worker's falling ill the production rate continued to increase and the numbers of people falling ill was less than 10% in a year. Furthermore based on the statistics of the number of people falling ill each year before the "cleanliness revolution" it dropped by 70% in annual totals. Therefore the vaccination at a subsidised cost was a success as it increased the worker's healthcare and increased in production costs.

The third policy implemented was the insurance policy and coverage for injuries and loved ones, making it optional for workers to agree for a insurance costing 15% of their work pay, covering health care, family injury and any injuries incurring from work, with a few people gaining injuries like a few fingers being injured or destroyed while working the heavy machines in the factory, some are forced to lose their jobs as they are unable to work or afford the cost to repair the joint, but with the insurance it made the injuries cost to be covered and if the worker is rendered incapable to work, the family is granted a sympathy grant worth 10000 pounds which would allow the worker 3 months to recover and find a new job. As many felt concerned about the risk of their work, almost 95% of the workers took up the policy, fearing they would be bankrupt without the sympathy grant, should they be put out of work. While in actual facts due to increased safety and hygiene only about 2 workers every 3 months get into a minor accident and 1 worker a year get a major injury per factory. With over 5000 workers employed into the Phantomhive business the company gained a lot of income from the workers itself as well as improved the image of the company as a sympatric company who wants to help the poor, this made the company popular as it made the middle class and upper class feel like they were helping the lower class workers to improve their lives each time they purchased a Phantomhive good. Therefore the policy was a success as it increased business with the middle and upper class as well as gaining income from the workers itself.

The Phantomhive scholarship, granted the parents a chance to offer education to their children at a cost of 10% of the wage, and if the student is gifted or seem talented in a particular area they are granted a scholarship for either a overbroad education or an education in the finest education institution England has to offer. And upon receiving the grant they are entitled to a well paying job position in the Phantomhive business either as an accountant or a manager of one of the Phantomhive factories. This new introduction of talent into the company's management continued to improve the rapid success of the company , with many making well planned policies and decisions which helped the factorise pull through an economic crisis without any reduction in quality or wages earned by the workers. Therefore the policy was a great success.

In conclusion the insurance policy was the most effective as it granted , health care benefits throughout the workers, for a cheap cost, but due to the reduced accidents the company gained more profit from the insurance policy implemented compared to all the other policies as it also gave the appearance of a charity business making it more compelling to the high class and the middle class consumers. Making it the most profitable business compared to the other policies made.


End file.
